Quaff This
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: 00 with mutually consensual use of aphrodisiacs. Lelouch and Suzaku both take them, so they can have passionate, desperate sex all night long. Contains: Explicit M/M, Oral, anal, switching, rimming, frot, public sex, sammiches
1. Pre Nap

"Are you _sure _about this?"

"No. Not really." Lelouch stared at the green bottle. "Do we really need to…"

"Of course not." Suzaku smiled, lacing his fingers through Lelouch's. "If you want, we can just do it normally and go to sleep."

…like they had the last three weeks Lelouch had chickened out. Which was doubly stupid because this had been _his _idea to help him keep up with Suzaku's inhuman stamina. Suzaku had even laughed when Lelouch had suggested it and kissed Lelouch and told him he was fine. Which had, in turn, made Lelouch go out and buy this the very next day.

He wasn't satisfied with being 'fine'.

Since then, though, he'd been a little reluctant. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he did… it was that he wasn't sure exactly what would happen. What if, like alcohol, this lowered his inhibitions? Enough for him to let something slip about the Black Knights or Zero? It wasn't Suzaku Lelouch didn't trust. It was himself.

But there had been no hiding the way Suzaku's eyes lit up when they saw the small green bottle clearly labelled 'Miracle Aphrodisiac, for internal use only'. According to the directions, there was enough for six doses at eight hours each. Lelouch wasn't even sure Suzaku _needed_ any, but Suzaku had insisted on doing this together 'like everything else we do'. It had been kind of sweet.

All Lelouch had to do was grow a pair and get on with it.

He'd even come to Suzaku's work, waiting outside the hanger because he wasn't allowed in due to no security clearance. He wasn't sure how polite the guards would have been had they known either that he was Zero or that he was carrying a _slightly _illegal mind-altering substance he intended to use on their ace pilot.

He didn't check.

They were walking back now, a little closer than friends, but not so close that they'd get in trouble. Suzaku looked excited and happy, but he always looked that way around Lelouch. It might have just been Lelouch's imagination that he seemed a little more excited when he noticed the bottle. Or not. Dammit.

Lelouch stopped in his tracks, pulled out the bottle stopper and took a swig.

It took Suzaku a long moment to react. "Lelouch, did you just…"

"Yeah. Yes." No going back now. Lelouch handed Suzaku the bottle.

Suzaku took it and, nope, Lelouch hadn't been imagining the extra brightness in his eyes, the way his smile was slightly wider. He took a deep draft and sealed the bottle back up. "Um. Now what?"

Lelouch wasn't feeling anything. "We go home and screw like bunnies?"

That made Suzaku laugh and Lelouch felt certain, finally, that he'd made the right choice. "Sounds great." He took Lelouch's hand again and they made their way to the Ashford campus. Lelouch shivered and pressed closer to Suzaku as a sensation like cold fingers worked its way up and down his spine. Suzaku released his hand and draped an arm around him. "You cold?"

"Kinda." God, he smelled good. "You?"

"Nah, I'm… I'm actually a little overheated."

"Exercise nut."

"And you're too skinny."

It wasn't their usual teasing banter, though. There was something there, underneath… "Suzaku…" Lelouch looked up and was captivated by Suzaku's lips. "Oh, Suzaku…"

Suzaku looked at him, then quickly looked away. "We're almost there, Lelouch, don't…"

His lips kept moving. Lelouch wanted them to stop. He wanted _them_. He leaned in, ignoring Suzaku's soft 'oh crap', and captured the lower one lightly between his teeth.

The next thing he knew, he was being pressed into a wall and Suzaku was grinding against him, hot and desperate, and Lelouch could barely breathe he was kissing and being kissed so hard. He groaned in sheer relief and spread his legs for Suzaku to fit between them. He was already hard and Suzaku… oh, Suzaku was too, Lelouch could feel it. "Suzaku…"

"Shit." Suzaku captured Lelouch's lips again, grinding hard as Lelouch's leg lopped over his hip. "This was such a mistake."

"Stop talking," Lelouch gasped out. "Use your mouth for more impor-hmph." He felt hot all over, and Suzaku tasted so good, and oh god, they were doing this against the equestrian hut, anyone could just walk by and. "_Ahh_!"

Suzaku groaned and shuddered and stilled against Lelouch and they just breathed together for a long moment until Lelouch was finally able to raise his head.

"…did we just…"

"Yup."

"…in our pants?"

"Yeah."

"_Outside_?"

"Looks like."

"Huh." Lelouch smiled. He couldn't help it. "It was good."

Suzaku laughed and kissed him. "It was. You were. Are. God, Lelouch…" He kissed Lelouch again and, for the first time, Lelouch could feel a renewed arousal chasing away the lethargy of the usual post-coital bliss.

Is this what Suzaku felt all the time? This insistent, unending desire. For a moment, even while kissing Suzaku, Lelouch wasn't sure he liked it, wanted the usual fatigue of the afterglow. But then Suzaku shifted just a little, just enough and Lelouch _groaned_ and…

"Oh. Yeah…" Suzaku laughed against Lelouch's neck as if they weren't uncomfortably sticky and gross from losing it in public. "Lelouch, I…"

There was no way they'd make it back to the house, and Lelouch wanted Suzaku. Now. And not some clumsy groping and messy kissing either. "The bathroom…"

It was fifteen paces away and through two doors and they still barely made it. Lelouch couldn't remember if the equestrian team had practice today or not. Was it Tuesday or Friday? Suzaku's hands fumbling his pants open very neatly distracted Lelouch from that (possibly important) question. "Fuck, Suzaku…" He groped around in his bag, taking out the small satchel that had contained the aphrodisiac and fishing out some lube and a condom. "I want to fuck you."

"Fine, yeah, that's…" Suzaku paused. "You were carrying that stuff around?"

"I made up a kit, just in case…"

"Just in case what?"

"Just in case _this_!" This wasn't getting them anywhere. "God, just bend over the sink already."

Suzaku laughed and kissed Lelouch, hard. "This is different. I like it." Lelouch growled into Suzaku's mouth, _aching_. If Suzaku didn't move in the next ten seconds, Lelouch was about to… well do something. Whine perhaps.

Fortunately, it never came to that. One last kiss and Suzaku was stumbling back, his pants around his knees, twisting around to brace himself against the sink, his ass sticking out like a signed invitation, his eyes fixed on Lelouch's face.

"C'mon, Lelouch…"

At least he sounded just as impatient as Lelouch felt. Lelouch fit himself behind Suzaku, his cock rubbing against Suzaku's ass, his fingers, now slick with lube, sliding between his cheeks. "How can I be this desperate? I just came."

Suzaku laughed again, and Lelouch was beginning to suspect that it was _at_ him, not _with_ him. "You got the good stuff, clearly." Lelouch shut him up with a kiss, forcing Suzaku's neck to bend at an awkward angle, and the quick, smooth thrust of one, then two fingers up and into Suzaku.

"_God_," Suzaku gasped out, already moving against and around Lelouch's fingers. "Yeah, Lelouch, just like that." He bent forward still, spreading his legs wider. "I can take more…"

This was less like foreplay and more like the minimal necessary prep. Lelouch felt out of control, pressing a third finger in and drizzling the lube over his erection as he fucked Suzaku with his fingers. "I… I can't wait much longer."

Suzaku's groan sounded animalistic. "Then do it, Lelouch. Do it now, hard, fas–" His breath caught audibly in his throat as Lelouch yanked out his fingers (faster than he meant to, sorry Suzaku) and replaced them with his cock.

"You okay?" Just being inside Suzaku was nearly enough to make Lelouch come. He tried to steady his breathing as he listened for Suzaku's answer.

"Y-yeah… I'm good." Suzaku moved, shifting around Lelouch as if trying to make him fit better. "You feel bigger than usual."

"You're still really tight," Lelouch corrected, "Can I…"

"_Yes_."

After that it was easy. Lelouch fell into the rhythm of fucking, the slapping sound of each thrust ringing in his ears like echoing lewd applause. Suzaku cried out, Lelouch's name, words like 'harder' and 'faster' and 'ohgodrightthere', only getting louder when Lelouch finally managed to get enough coordination together to reach around and jerk him off.

Suzaku came first, but Lelouch wasn't much behind him, and just as loud. He fell forward, feeling a rush of victory along with the rush of orgasm. His head had cleared and he had some control back.

Not muscle control, though, proven by the way he sprawled against Suzaku's back.

_"You cut me off, Frederich!"_

"You were hogging the middle lane throughout the entire stretch. What was I supposed to do?"

Lelouch froze. Apparently, it was Friday.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The muffled sounds of the equestrian team's conversation as they changed out of their uniforms didn't quite drown out the slick, wet sound of Lelouch sliding out of Suzaku, and definitely didn't cover Suzaku's stifled moan.

"Um…"

"Maybe we can wait them out?" Suzaku suggested.

"You're half naked, I'm wearing a condom, and anyone could walk in here at any time!" Lelouch's mind was racing.

Suzaku immediately bent down to pull up his pants, as if that fixed everything. He was grinning, the brat. "If they do, I'm letting you do the talking."

"Oh no, you're not just…" Lelouch rolled the condom off, tying it before tossing it away. His flaccid penis didn't seem happy with the arrangement as he stuffed it back in his pants. "God, Suzaku you… it's everywhere!"

Rather than ashamed, Suzaku looked rather pleased at that. "Yeah. You were going pretty strong and I think I'm gonna have bruises and aiming was not a priority." He grabbed a handful of paper towels. "I'll clean up, you pack up, and we'll see if we can make it to your place this time."

Lelouch's cock, an eternal traitor, half-heartedly jumped at that. Lelouch glared at it – that should be biologically impossible.

While the glare didn't calm him down, his next thought did. "Nunnally's home."

"What?" Suzaku yelled, loud enough that they both froze, listening for any sign he'd been overheard. "…what?" he repeated, quieter, when it seemed like he hadn't. "How the hell are we going to face her like… _this_?"

"I don't know!" Lelouch answered miserably. "She had plans for this evening, but they're not for another hour or so…" He fished out his phone while putting away the lube and condoms. Nunnally picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Nunnally? H-how are you?"

"Fine!" Nunnally sounded happy, and Lelouch relaxed enough at that to realize he was half-hard. Fuck. "I was just about to call you. I'm at Sandra's house now, we're ordering pizza before the movie and it didn't make much sense to come home since you were picking up Suzaku-san."

Picking up… heh. No, bad libido. "That's… very reasonable. And responsible of you to call. Have a good time."

"You too! I'll see you tomorrow. Say 'hi' to Suzaku-san for me."

"Will do." Lelouch turned to Suzaku, who was staring at him. "Ah, Nunnally's at a friend's. She says 'hi'."

"Uh-huh…" Suzaku licked his lips. "I know I shouldn't, but I kinda want to go again, Lelouch."

Lelouch groaned and palmed the front of his pants. His still sticky pants. This was the stupidest thing that he'd ever done, by far. "We're not going to survive tonight."

"Don't be overdramatic," Suzaku said, looking at Lelouch with unfairly soft and affectionate eyes, and there was no way Lelouch could say 'no' to that.

"Fine." Suzaku beamed at him, and Lelouch's heart leapt at that as much as his cock did. "Just… something non-abrasive."

Suzaku was already nodding, kneeling down in front of Lelouch. "I'll suck you."

"Nng…" The pressure of Suzaku's hand as he undid Lelouch's pants was nearly enough itself. "No, I want…" Suzaku looked up at him and Lelouch swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Sixty-nine?"

That got him another brilliant smile as Suzaku sat back on the cold bathroom floor and took out his cock.

Normally, Lelouch would have been running through scenarios, evaluating the risks of getting caught, possible preventative strategies. But all he could think, from the moment Suzaku lay back to the moment Lelouch settled beside him, breathing against his pelvis and feeling Suzaku breathe against his, was that Suzaku's cock looked _really _nice.

It tasted good too, and felt nice, hot and heavy against his tongue. Suzaku's mouth was wet and soothing and the suction was perfect… Lelouch moaned and both heard and felt an echoing moan from Suzaku. He sucked harder, feeling himself getting close and…

"Hmgph…"

"Mphgn…"

Clearly, they were both in agreement. Rather than the usual mouthful, however, Lelouch easily swallowed around what must have been barely a teaspoon of ejaculate. Odd.

Suzaku laughed against the skin on his thigh. "I never thought I'd get you in a public bathroom and now… _twice_…"

"Oh, shut up, Suzaku." Lelouch tempered his cutting words with a kiss to Suzaku's softened cock. That had been quite nice.

It was Suzaku who sat up first, eyeing the stalls. "Uh, before we go, can I…"

It took Lelouch less than a moment to realize what Suzaku meant. Penetrative anal sex occasionally had some rather embarrassing reflexes associated with it. "Ugh, fine. Just… hurry up, I don't want to have to anything in a bathroom again."

Suzaku nodded and ducked into a stall. Lelouch did up his pants and fished out his cell phone, looking for something to distract him from Suzaku… going.

And that was when the door to the bathroom opened.

Lelouch knew he was staring, but maybe that was okay because the guy who walked in (Sam, Sean, Saul… something like that) was staring right back. "Uh… Vice President?"

There were times when being a minor celebrity really sucked. "Ah, Sean." (Junior, 3.1 GPA, equestrian team, cooking club, Lelouch's memory supplied.) "Hello?" That hadn't really been meant as a question.

Suzaku, thankfully, was silent in his stall.

"You know my name…" Sean looked charmed. Lelouch winced. "Um, were you… did you want to ride?"

And Lelouch's cock immediately interpreted that as a non-horse-related question. At least Lelouch hoped it did. "N-not really," Lelouch said, bringing his bag casually around his front. "I was just… using the facilities."

Sean frowned. "Ah, we… thought we heard voices?"

Lelouch brandished his phone. "I was talking with Nunnally."

"Oh, of course." Clearly, it was completely reasonable for Lelouch to call his sister from the men's room. Maybe his reputation as an obsessed older brother was good for something. "Well, if you did want to go riding, the offer's always open."

Lelouch grimaced. The last thing he wanted was to be _approachable_. "That won't be necessary. Thank you." He swept past Sean in a haughty exit, striding past the other team members as he left the building.

His bag was still in front of him, hiding his persistent erection and the subtle semen stains that had started to dry on the front of his pants.

He spared a moment's thought for Suzaku, still trapped back there, then hurried, as dignified as he could, home. Suzaku would follow when it was clear, and he needed…

The moment the door was closed behind him, he dropped his pants, palming himself. Between the three orgasms and Suzaku's saliva, his cock was slick enough that just his hand was all he needed to bring himself to full hardness. He dumped his bag on the couch, groaning as he worked himself, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes tightly. The effects of the aphrodisiac had to lessen at some point…

The bottle had said eight hours. Lelouch checked the hall clock and whimpered as the thought of nearly _seven more hours _of this insane torture pushed him over the edge.

He was going to die. Of sex. Somehow.

He was already showing signs – as he'd half-expected, despite the stomach-wrenching, toe-curling, _desperately _needed release of orgasm, there was barely anything on his hands at all. He was running out. He hadn't even known that was possible; certainly it had never been discussed in any health or biology class.

"Ah. You're home."

Lelouch froze, cock still in hand. She was supposed to be with the Black Knights…

"Tamaki was being more boorish than usual," C.C. continued, "and Kallen's not coming until tomorrow, so I thought…"

"No!" Lelouch interrupted. "No thinking! No being here. Why are you here?"

C.C. cocked her head. "I told you. Tamaki is intolerable."

It was like she didn't even notice his pants around his ankles, his flushed face, his overall disarray. "Well, that's too bad! Suzaku's coming over and you have to go somewhere else!"

"I'll just hide in your room."

Lelouch nearly growled with frustration. "That's where we're headed!"

"I see." C.C. smirked, turning around. "Then I'll hole up in Nunnally's. You won't even know I'm here."

But he would. He always did, and he was pretty sure he'd be unable to keep quiet when the aphrodisiac kicked in again.

He mulled those thoughts, and others, around as he licked his hand clean. When Suzaku got here…

He'd barely formulated a plan of action and pulled up his pants when Suzaku rushed in, slightly breathless. "Sorry, the equestrian team just left, and I didn't want to get caught…"

Lelouch grinned and pressed Suzaku against the door, kissing him soundly as he locked it behind them.

Suzaku groaned into Lelouch's mouth. "Mmm, so good…" He grabbed Lelouch and pressed him closer. "I had to jerk off in the bathroom before leaving, but this is so much better. You're so…"

"You too," Lelouch gasped against Suzaku's skin, already feeling a renewed arousal stirring. "Shit we need to…" Suzaku's hands slipped lower. "_Gnn_… shower…"

"Good idea." Suzaku didn't let Lelouch go as they stumbled for the shower, but that was fine because it wasn't as if Lelouch was letting go either. They nearly fell a few times, but there was a benefit to having a boyfriend with freakishly fast reflexes. A few benefits, actually, if Lelouch was being honest.

Suzaku turned the tap on as Lelouch kicked off his pants, then grabbed Lelouch's thighs as Lelouch struggled out of his shirt and jacket, pressing his mouth against any part of Lelouch's body within reach. "Let's have a bath instead."

"There's no chance I'm stewing in this filth," Lelouch protested. "Get up and strip and… hnng, Suzaku, don't…" Suzaku held Lelouch's buttocks apart, his tongue pressing between them. Lelouch grabbed the sink's edge to keep his balance as his knees weakened. "Just wait the thirty seconds until we're in the shower, idiot."

Suzaku nipped and sucked. "Don' wanna." His tongue darted out again, and Lelouch was barely able to bat his hands and face away.

"Strip, dammit!" Lelouch crossed his arms in front of himself, in a clear defensive position, as he glared at Suzaku.

Shamelessly, Suzaku licked his lips and stripped, his eyes fixed on Lelouch the whole time. Lelouch reached around him, turning on the spray, kissing Suzaku's shoulder on the way back. Suzaku growled and grabbed him (as anticipated) and pulled him into the shower.

The counter-point of Suzaku's hands and the warm spray of the shower against his back would have lulled Lelouch into a relaxed state of goo, had it not been for the renewed and once-again insistent erection nagging at him. "Suzaku…"

"Can I fuck you?"

That sounded like the best idea ever, but Lelouch shook his head, reluctantly. "No condoms." Suzaku nodded immediately, as the one who'd insisted upon that rule in the first place. "Just…" He wrapped his hand around their cocks. "After. Bed. God…"

"Good plan," Suzaku said appreciatively, his own hand joining Lelouch's. "You're always so… damn… smart…" His hand slowed down, forcing Lelouch to decrease the pace as well. Lelouch whined softly, moving his hips to get more friction. This was a game that he loved initiating, but hated when Suzaku started.

"Suzaku, dammit, just make us come. We'll be good to go again in minutes," Lelouch said in exasperation, not wanting to drag this out.

Suzaku chuckled as he tasted the water off Lelouch's throat. "No, I want to play." He nipped at the skin, turning it a light red. "Don't you?"

…he had a point. Up to now, they'd merely been reacting, basically just trying to get off. It felt good, sure, but it wasn't as much fun as it usually was.

Part of that might have been the anxiety of being caught. Lelouch refused to think of C.C.

"Hmm, but Suzaku…" Suzaku looked up and Lelouch kissed him. "I want to finish the shower and go to bed." He kissed him again. "With you." With Suzaku thus distracted, he twisted his hand and tightened his grip just enough and they both came together, groaning and panting into each other's mouths.

Lelouch debated between collapsing against Suzaku or trying to remain on his own feet. It was hard, but he managed to keep upright of his own power. It gave his pride a well-needed boost.

Suzaku was doing slightly better, his lips trailing lightly over Lelouch's jaw and throat as he lathered up his hands and started soaping any part of Lelouch he could reach. Lelouch sighed happily and melted into his touch.

"Hair?"

"No point," Lelouch said. "We're going to need another shower in a few hours."

Suzaku nodded, planting a kiss on Lelouch's head. "What next?"

"Hmm? Oh, bed, remember."

Suzaku smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Lelouch grinned. He was too – given how little he and Suzaku were ejaculating, they could _finally_ fuck in bed without having to sleep on those inevitable disgusting wet spots.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

They didn't quite manage to dry completely off before hitting the mattress, Lelouch's hand slipping on Suzaku's still wet shoulder, Suzaku's foot tracing a watery streak down the side of Lelouch's calf. But it was good enough and there was enough friction that by the time they got under the covers they were dry enough.

The pleasant sensation of shower-softened skin rubbing and sliding together remained, as sensual as the kissed Suzaku pressed against Lelouch's clavicle as he lay between his legs.

"Lube?"

"Top drawer. Condoms too." Lelouch shifted, making himself comfortable as Suzaku got the supplies out and settled back. "You're going to take your time, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Suzaku grinned, nudging Lelouch's legs just a little further apart as he opened the lube.

Lelouch startled. "Don't use too much!" The no-wetspot-plan had to be preserved. Suzaku shot him a weird look.

"That's the first time you've said anything like that."

"Well, just… don't." Lelouch was suddenly a bit embarrassed over his brilliant plan. Suzaku might think it silly. "But that doesn't mean you have to stop."

Suzaku, amiable as ever, just shrugged that off and pressed one lubricated finger, then two into Lelouch. "You good?"

"Fine." Lelouch felt Suzaku's fingers start to move, thrusting and stretching and probing. He breathed out and relaxed, easing into the familiar feel of Suzaku inside him, finally letting the last of the tension from his hips out and feeling his bent knees rest on the bed.

Suzaku's fingers sound his prostate quickly and easily (it hadn't moved, after all) and gently brushed and pressed against it, not enough to feel anything but pleasantly good. "Hmm…"

"God, I bet I could make you purr like this," Suzaku said, grinning. "I think you like it better than my cock."

"Don't use dirty words," Lelouch retorted, unable to sound properly indigent when he felt all melty. "'snot my fault you're good at this."

Suzaku laughed. "Well. It kind of is." He leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses on Lelouch's lips and face. "It's not like I do this with anyone else."

"Damn straight," Lelouch said, twisting his head to try to capture Suzaku's lips. It was only when Suzaku's laughter puffed against his cheek that he realized he must look like a kitten chasing a ball of string. "You suck."

"Could do. You stopped me in the bathroom, but…" Suzaku kissed his way down Lelouch's body, reaching his erection quickly enough that Lelouch didn't even have the chance to retort before Suzaku licked him from base to tip and carefully swallowed around the head.

"Gnah!" Lelouch nearly arched off the bed. Suzaku's fingers were still inside him, idly caressing in an almost soothing pattern. "Su-Suzaku, just…" Suzaku pulled off, delicately lapping at the very tip before taking Lelouch in deeper. "God, don't make me come, please don't make me come, not until you're inside me, please…"

Suzaku released him and stared for a long moment. Lelouch realized what he'd said and flushed. He never begged. He looked away, ashamed.

The sound of Suzaku opening the condom wrapper, followed by pressure against his ass, brought his attention back. "Suzaku…"

"Lelouch, you're so… I really can't resist you, ya know?"

"It's not my fault, it… the aphrodisiac…"

Suzaku smiled, and it was bright and beautiful and happy. "Sure, Lelouch." One hand brushed against Lelouch's cheek as the other hooked under his knee. "Whatever you say." And Suzaku started pushing in.

Lelouch arched and gasped and groaned and clutched and thankfully didn't say anything else embarrassing as Suzaku kissed him, gently so that it didn't distract from the delightful pressure/pain/heat of his cock stretching Lelouch as it moved inside him. Lelouch loved this part, the point where he felt most sensitive and could imagine he could distinguish every single ridge and vein and pore, even through the condom Suzaku always wore. Suzaku took his time with this, filling Lelouch until he couldn't press in any more, then started a steady and controlled rhythm.

It was over far too soon, Lelouch's orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave, Suzaku's deeply satisfied groan following only seconds later. Lelouch's arms were open and ready as Suzaku collapsed against him, spent. They kissed and Lelouch couldn't help thinking that this was, by far, the best one yet.

And they still had six hours to go.


	2. Post Nap

…four and a half hours. "Did we fall asleep?"

"I think it would be more accurate to say we lost consciousness." Suzaku looked at Lelouch, still wrapped in his arms. "I'm _really _hard."

Lelouch was too. Fortunately, passing out had given him enough energy that he felt up to doing something about it. "Roll over, onto your stomach."

Suzaku's face lit up. Lelouch retrieved the lube from where it had fallen on the floor as Suzaku got into position and grabbed another condom. "Here."

"Thanks." Lelouch took a moment to just admire Suzaku, his head pillowed comfortably and even cutely on his arms, his back arching elegantly off the bed to raise his ass up in the air, propped up on his legs, bent underneath him. "Hmm… you're really eager today."

"Well, _yeah_." Suzaku wiggled his ass and grinned. "That was the whole point of the aphrodisiac, wasn't it?"

At least he was having fun, although he did look far more desperate than Lelouch felt. A sneaking suspicion started growing in Lelouch's mind as he knelt behind Suzaku and pressed a series of hard sucking kisses to the base of his spine.

"Lelouch, c'mon, just…" Suzaku pressed back against Lelouch's mouth. "I don't even need much, just some slick and stick it in."

Lelouch laughed. "After what you did to me? Forget it." Suzaku whined and wiggled again and Lelouch held him steady, holding his buttocks apart and nipping at the sensitive skin just above them. "Hold still, or I'll go even slower." It was a bluff; Lelouch wasn't sure he could keep himself from Suzaku much longer.

It worked, though, Suzaku groaned and buried his head in his arms, but he held still for Lelouch. Lelouch, in reward, leaned in and licked a firm swath from his balls to just past Suzaku's hole, already twitching as Lelouch's tongue passed over it. "Lelouch…"

"What? You're clean, I cleaned you myself," Lelouch pointed out smugly, not letting Suzaku get another word in before he pressed into him, just barely fingertips, opening him just enough to let Lelouch's tongue inside.

The first time Suzaku had done this to him, Lelouch had been as disgusted by the idea as he was aroused by the sensations. After gathering the courage to try it himself, however, Lelouch was surprised at how enjoyable it was to watch Suzaku squirm and gasp, to feel him constrict around him, to have a kind of control and flexibility that neither fingers nor cock could give him.

He occasionally felt that he enjoyed this more than Suzaku did.

But Suzaku definitely enjoyed it, his muscles clenching and relaxing, his hips moving almost involuntarily to get more, the muffled sound of his desperate grunts… "How long were you hard?"

"Wha?"

"Before I woke up," Lelouch clarified. "How long were you awake and hard?"

"Nn-not more than ten, fifteen minutes…" Suzaku said, wriggling again as Lelouch positioned himself.

Lelouch controlled his breathing, wanting to make this last, before pushing in. Suzaku groaned in relief and satisfaction as Lelouch slid in with a single smooth movement.

"Next time…" Lelouch held himself still in Suzaku, waiting for him to adjust. "Next time, you can just fuck me."

Before Suzaku could protest, which he inevitably would have, Lelouch gripped his hips harder and started thrusting. Suzaku never needed a warp-up period, and liked Lelouch to go as hard and as fast as he could from the start. That was one of the main reasons he liked Lelouch to take him from behind, where Lelouch had all the leverage and control.

Lelouch, on the other hand, liked this position because he got to see the muscles under Suzaku's skin moving as he pounded into him, as Suzaku moved eagerly against him. "Suzaku…" His spine arched beautifully as Lelouch wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked him off with more force than finesse.

It worked, as it always did, and Suzaku's orgasm could be seen and felt in every single part and muscle of his body. Lelouch grunted once, harshly, and followed two thrusts later, breathing hard as he collapsed against Suzaku's back.

"Hahh… did you mean it?"

"Hmm?"

"That I should just fuck you next time?"

Lelouch dearly hoped there wouldn't be a next time. But if there was… "Of course. I trust you."

Suzaku twisted around just enough to press an ardent kiss to Lelouch's lips.

After the afterglow subsided, Lelouch cleaned up, revelling in the relative lack of mess. Suzaku opened his arms and Lelouch snuggled in them, still sated, but expecting another wave of unavoidable arousal in any moment.

The sun had set at one point while he'd been fucking Suzaku. It was after nine and they hadn't eaten yet. "Hungry?"

"A little." Suzaku kissed the top of Lelouch's head. "But mostly I don't want to move."

Lelouch snuggled closer but couldn't help feeling a little grumpy. "We'll see how you feel in a few minutes."

Suzaku tilted Lelouch's head up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." Lelouch wrinkled his nose. _He_ wasn't the one who'd just taken it up the ass. "Fine. Why?"

"I dunno, you seem all…" Suzaku waved his hand, but since it was behind Lelouch's neck, all Lelouch felt was something flicking his hair. "Like you're not enjoying this. Like the sex is work."

Lelouch sighed. "It's not that. I like it." He kissed Suzaku. "I like it with you. But I also like choice and control and this…"

"Yeah," Suzaku said ruefully. "I can see that. Still, sometimes, going with the flow is okay too, you know?"

"I know that intellectually, but feeling it is something else." Lelouch ran his fingers through Suzaku's hair. "It's not you. You're fine. You're _better _than fine." …he was hard again. So was Suzaku. "And now we have to fuck again. Whether we want to or not." He started pulling away, reaching for where he'd left the lube.

Suzaku didn't let him go. "Kiss me?"

Lelouch sighed. "Why do you say that like it's a question?" He kept the kiss light and easy, smiling as Suzaku's hand slid down his back, over his side, around to… "Hey."

"Don' wanna let you go," Suzaku said, as if that was an explanation, and wrapped his hand around Lelouch's cock. "Keep kissing me?"

"Stop asking that." Lelouch huffed in mild irritation. "Honestly, it should be a statement." Suzaku squeezed gently and Lelouch groaned. "Suzaku, I…"

"I know." Their hips lined up with the ease of practice and instinct and Suzaku shifted to allow their erections to slide together within the confines of his hand. "Me too."

Lelouch hadn't been entirely sure what he'd meant to say, so Suzaku's agreement was confusing at best and worrying at worst, but then Suzaku kissed him, urgently with teeth and tongue, and Lelouch wasn't able to focus on anything but Suzaku's kiss and caress and the way he moved against Lelouch's body…

This had been one of the first things they'd done – after kissing, but before blowjobs or any kind of penetrative sex. Lelouch had been reluctant, but he'd been reluctant along every step – Suzaku had been forced to demonstrate everything before Lelouch would even consider it. Not that he seemed to mind at the time. Everything had just seemed so messy and filthy until he'd gone through with it and realized that… it was messy and filthy, yeah, but in a good way.

Suzaku's thoughts seemed to be following the same path. "I remember talking you into this the first time…"

"Such a charmer… didn't I make you take history notes for me in return?" Lelouch felt Suzaku's silent laughter in the puff of air against his lips and the slight disruption to the rhythm of his hips.

"It was worth it." And they were kissing again, somewhat sloppily as Lelouch's hand joined Suzaku's in working their cocks in tandem, finally getting a groan out of Suzaku.

It had been a while since it was just hands, kissing, and naked bodies moving together. Lelouch was surprised at how satisfying it was, to watch Suzaku's face from so close, to exchange kisses easily and whenever they wanted, the simple friction and heat generating more than enough stimulation to get them both hot and bothered.

…even if it was taking forever to get off. Lelouch felt like he'd been hard for hours, his jaw was starting to get tired from all the kissing, and his lips tingled and felt swollen. And still, it wasn't quite enough to send either him or Suzaku over the edge.

"S-Suzaku…"

"Hah…" They weren't kissing anymore, but they were so close they were breathing in each other's breath. "God, Lelouch… I feel like I could keep doing this forever…"

Lelouch's eyes fluttered shut as he imagined that – an eternity of Suzaku in his arms, warm and willing and so very dear. "I'd love…" Something Suzaku did with his wrist ripped all the air from Lelouch's body and he arched against Suzaku's body, his orgasm ripping through every part of him, leaving him feeling drained.

Suzaku must have followed, because by the time Lelouch regained a sense of his surroundings, Suzaku was cupping his cheek and smiling in the dim light.

"I love you too."

_I'd love that_. Lelouch had meant to say, _I'd love **that**_! Shit!

It wasn't as if the love confession wasn't welcome in itself. Lelouch had often worried that he cared more about Suzaku than Suzaku did about him. And, if Lelouch was honest with himself, he truly did love Suzaku, from the bottom of his heart, with all his soul, and all that romantic nonsense he would deny until his last breath if asked.

But mid- or post-coitus, under the effects of an aphrodisiac, sleep and food deprived… that _wasn't _when Lelouch would have wanted to confess or be confessed to! It should have been more meaningful, better timed. Over tea, laughing easily together and realizing that they'd never been happier. At a park, with leaves or sakura blossoms blown by a breeze, messing up Lelouch's hair. After school, during the drudgery of student council paperwork…

Any time but now!

"…Lelouch?"

"Huh?"

Suzaku leaned over, his solid body blocking the light from Lelouch's window (and if Lelouch breathed in deeply, and closed his eyes, he could imagine himself immersed in Suzaku, feel the warmth radiating from his skin) and turning on the bedside lamp.

Lelouch blinked in the sudden light, as Suzaku peered at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, until you turned the light on with no warning." Lelouch's eyes adjusted and he tried to glare at Suzaku, but the lost, confused look on Suzaku's face stopped him. "…are _you_ okay?"

Suzaku nodded, but he still looked perturbed. "You got all quiet."

Ah. The proper reaction when your declaration of love was returned was probably not freezing up and turning away, unable to make eye contact. At least it had been too dark for Suzaku to see the expression on Lelouch's face – it probably hadn't looked happy.

"Sorry, it's just…" Why weren't they getting hard? Why wasn't there some nice, convenient distraction that he could use? Dammit! "It's just a lot to take in."

"You said it first," Suzaku said, starting to sound a little affronted.

Lelouch sighed. "I didn't mean… it's not that I don't…" He couldn't keep this up. He had two choices – lie to Suzaku or tell him the truth. Half-truths and avoidance would just make things worse. "I just meant that I'd love it if that lasted forever, like you said. I didn't intend to confess now." Suzaku managed to look both hurt and ashamed, flushing almost unattractively (but not quite, because even if the flush was unattractive, it was still Suzaku and he was still beautiful). Lelouch sighed. "I do love you. But I'd rather have told you at any time when we're _not _under the influence of a mind-altering drug and flushed with endorphins from sex. I don't want it to be waved aside as a heat-of-the-moment, just-the-sex-talking kind of thing."

"It's not…"

"I know." Only Lelouch didn't. Suzaku had a point; according to him Lelouch _had_ said it first. Added to the sex and drugs, was Suzaku's response merely the expected reply? Out of _politeness_?

Suzaku tilted Lelouch's head up, looking at him for a long moment before kissing him softly. "I love you, Lelouch." He settled on top of Lelouch, their bodies once again reacting to the aphrodisiac and the closeness. "I'll say and do whatever I have to until you believe that."

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's back, burying one hand in his hair as he drew him closer for another kiss. It didn't matter, after all, whether he believed Suzaku's claims of love or not. He had him now, in his arms and in his bed, and they were together and happy. Lelouch didn't want to ruin that.

"Lelouch?"

"Shh…" Lelouch drew Suzaku closer, embracing him tighter. "It's okay, Suzaku. You don't have to do anything. It's okay."

Suzaku leaned on one arm, as his free hand slid down Lelouch's side, stopping at his hip. "Is it really?"

"Yes." Lelouch obediently arched up as Suzaku's hand gripped him, sighing with pleasure at the familiar touch. "It really is."

Suzaku turned his face into Lelouch's neck, smiling at last. "Let me?" His breath tickled and his voice soothed and Lelouch, at that moment, would do anything for him.

He nodded and relaxed, tightening his grip in Suzaku's hair as Suzaku moved from his lips to his neck, nipping and sucking.

"Lube?"

Lelouch waved vaguely towards where the lube had been knocked off the bed during their last round, or possibly when Suzaku had turned the light on. Speaking of… "Light on or off?"

"I like it on," Suzaku answered, placing a final wet kiss against Lelouch's throat before leaning over the edge of the bed, fishing for the lube. Lelouch propped himself up, admiring the view of Suzaku half-splayed over his lower body, half-dangling over the side of the bed. He was so impressively flexible…

"Lelouch?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"I said I'd like it on, but if you have a preference…"

"On," Lelouch said decisively, still shamelessly ogling Suzaku's sexy body. "On is fine."

Suzaku popped back up, smiling with lube in hand, as well as another condom. "Great then." He bent down to kiss Lelouch again and Lelouch smoothed his hands up the skin he'd been admiring a moment ago, letting Suzaku take the lead.

It wasn't long until they were both breathing hard, breaking away from messy kisses to breathe or moan as they moved together in unsatisfyingly light friction. Lelouch was more than willing to let Suzaku do whatever, but if he didn't start preparing Lelouch soon, it might very well be too late. "Suzaku, I want…"

"Patience," Suzaku said, maddeningly calm. Lelouch growled and Suzaku chuckled in return, pressing a light kiss to the edge of his lips. "I promise, it'll be worth it."

"It had better." Lelouch had more to say, more threats or demands, but Suzaku had already moved down his body, pressing hard sucking kisses against his chest before firmly lapping around Lelouch's nipple. Lelouch arched against that hot wet tongue, feeling both nipples perk up, sensitive and hard. Suzaku lightly bit with his teeth, pulling the pert nipple up and Lelouch moaned as the sharp sensations radiated down his stomach and back.

Suzaku groaned softly as his teeth released their grip, switching to the other nipple to lick and suck at it before giving it the same treatment. Lelouch's eyes had long closed, although he could see lights playing on the back of his eyelids, and both hands had settled against Suzaku's shoulders, just feeling the muscles move under his fingers.

"I'm ready," Suzaku said, pulling away from Lelouch's weak hold.

Lelouch's eyes flew open in confusion. "What–" His question was cut off by a gargled moan as Suzaku deftly rolled the condom over his cock and leaned forward to position himself.

Ah… Lelouch smiled, his hands sliding up Suzaku's thighs to rest on his hips, as he realized what was happening. "Take your time."

"Always do," Suzaku answered cheekily, grinning down at Lelouch as he gingerly lowered himself onto Lelouch's cock. "Hmm… you feel so big from this angle…"

"That's because you tend to rush your own prep," Lelouch chided, rubbing soothing circles over Suzaku's sides. "And you're still so damn tight…" Suzaku slid down a bit, making them both gasp. "And so beautiful, amazing really, so eager to have me inside you…" Suzaku bit his lip and nodded, letting himself down a little more. Then more, each time clenching hot and tight around Lelouch as he adjusted.

Lelouch wanted, more than anything, to thrust up into that tight heat; to hold Suzaku in place as he bucked his hips up again and again, fucking him hard even from where he lay, supine beneath him. Instead he focused on his breathing, deep and slow, controlling it as he controlled his body, patiently waiting for Suzaku to be ready.

He had, after all, promised it would be worth it.

Suzaku was less patient than he, shifting his weight forward and starting to ride Lelouch before he even managed to fit his entire cock in. The short, shallow movements of Suzaku above him were driving Lelouch crazy, so good, almost enough, and yet…

"Hnn, right there…" Suzaku leaned back, his cock hard but dry against his stomach, as he moved faster, but no deeper. "God, Lelouch this feels…"

"You look so good," Lelouch said, starting to move into Suzaku's rhythm. "Touch yourself." His hands were free, but watching Suzaku jerk himself off while fucking himself on Lelouch's cock was one of the memories Lelouch would take to the grave with him.

Suzaku obediently wrapped his hand, already slick from the lube he'd used to prepare himself, around his erection. "Lelouch are you…"

"Whenever you are." There was no way Lelouch would hold himself back if Suzaku came. Suzaku nodded and started working his cock furiously as he leaned forward and braced himself on his other arm, riding Lelouch harder and faster and _finally_ deeper.

Lelouch gripped Suzaku's hips and moved with him, thrusting up into Suzaku's body, his eyes darting between Suzaku's expression of focused ecstasy and his hand frantically jerking himself off. It didn't take long for Suzaku to get even tighter, groaning out Lelouch's name as his joints locked up and he came, just barely a moment before Lelouch's own orgasm.

He expected Suzaku to collapse on top of him. In fact, it took a long moment of hard breathing, wrapped up in the endorphin rush, for Lelouch to realize that Suzaku was still arched over him, still greedily clenched around Lelouch's softening cock as if unwilling to let it go. "Suzaku?"

"I was just thinking… if we wait a few minutes like this, we could just do that again." Suzaku grinned down at Lelouch, still lightly flushed and breathing just a little fast. He looked glorious, perched on Lelouch's cock like an insatiable sex god.

Lelouch pushed up, trusting Suzaku's reflexes to be fast enough to steady him, as he launched himself at Suzaku, grabbing him by the back of his neck and kissing him hard and deep.

Suzaku shifted his legs, wrapping them around Lelouch as he kissed back, letting more of his weight rest on his ass, where it stretched around Lelouch's cock. They kissed for what felt like hours, until Lelouch ducked his head to taste Suzaku's skin, to mark him as Suzaku had marked him earlier.

"I love you," Suzaku said softly, his mouth beside Lelouch's ear, his breath a teasing caress. "I love you, Lelouch."

Lelouch leaned back, looking Suzaku in the face. "Suzaku…"

Suzaku kissed him. "I love you."

There were no misunderstandings here, and Suzaku didn't seem about to let it go. Lelouch nodded. "I love you too." He was hard again, and so was Suzaku, but as he took in Suzaku's bright smile, that was secondary. "I think I always…"

"Me too." Suzaku laughed. "I never felt like I could say it, like I didn't have the right to, but… it's true. I loved you at ten, like a ten-year-old, and I love you now, like an adult. Even though I've… _been_ with other people, it's never been like this. With you."

"I'm glad," Lelouch said, smiling. "And I'm glad you were my first… only…" His hips moved up of their own will, startling a groan from them both. "Suzaku…"

"Fuck me."

"Yeah."

It was a little awkward, but they managed it, moving together in rolling, deep movements, Lelouch buried deep inside Suzaku and rocking in deeper. The build-up from lazy arousal to desperate lust was slow and gradual and Lelouch could feel every muscle in Suzaku's body moving against his sides, under his hands, around his cock. It was sinuous and powerful and carefully controlled, and nothing like anything or anyone else. Lelouch rested his head against Suzaku's shoulder as they sped up, his arms holding Suzaku tightly as their rhythm faltered, turning into almost painfully wild friction.

The feel and scent and sound of Suzaku were too much and Lelouch groaned out his completion as Suzaku continued to move against and over him. Suzaku followed and then, finally, allowed himself to collapse on top of Lelouch, spent and sated.

For now.

Lelouch felt a sense of giddy relief. It was out there now. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Suzaku.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch would have been content to lay with Suzaku in his arms for hours or days. Or at least the few minutes that the aphrodisiac would allow them before they needed to have sex again. He felt relaxed and loved and exhausted and very interested in just breathing in Suzaku's scent until he fell asleep or got hard again.

Then Suzaku's stomach gurgled.

Well, no. It roared. Lelouch could both hear it and _feel_it, the vibrations rippling against his side. He bit back a stupid impulse to giggle. He never giggled.

"Aha…" Suzaku groaned, and not in the way that sent shivers down Lelouch's back. "Um. That's probably going to keep happening…"

"You said you weren't hungry!" Lelouch wasn't really upset, but complaining about Suzaku's natural tendencies was second nature.

"That was two hours ago!" Suzaku protested. "And I _was_hungry then, I was just more tired and interested in… well, you."

Lelouch blushed. Suzaku was always like that – so unconsciously sweet. "Fine. I suppose we can get up and grab a snack."

It was rough going at first – they were both stiff and sore, in different ways, and by the time they got to the kitchen, they were both sporting rock-hard erections.

Lelouch sighed, taking a condom out of the pocket of the robe he'd thrown on. "Just don't do me at Nunnally's place."

They ended up using vegetable oil (Lelouch had remembered the condoms, but forgotten the lube) and Suzaku took Lelouch from behind against the fridge. The cold and hard, but mobile (and loud when it banged against the floor) surface made for an interesting time, but Lelouch decided he preferred a more stable wall or door.

Then they made sandwiches, or Lelouch did after Suzaku mistook yoghurt for a spreadable cheese. It felt odd performing such a domestic task with his ass still throbbing with the phantom sensation of Suzaku's cock and his skin still tingling from where Suzaku had gripped or nipped too hard.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have any more of that green stuff?"

"You're not funny."

"…water's fine."

It was nearly midnight by the time they'd eaten and cleared the table, and past midnight by the time Lelouch was done fucking Suzaku over the table (avoiding Nunnally's place, this would already be embarrassing enough). The trek back to Lelouch's room seemed daunting, almost insurmountable, and the temptation to just curl up on the floor together and sleep was incredibly tempting.

But. Crumbs. _Everywhere_.

"Up," Lelouch grunted, as if he wasn't leaning against Suzaku's back. "We need to get up and get into the shower."

Suzaku groaned. "You've _got _to be kidding."

"I am not going to bed all itchy." And sweaty. And they still hadn't washed their hair.

"You're not kidding." Suzaku sighed. "Alright, but I'm insisting on a bath this time."

That was only fair, as Suzaku would have to half-carry Lelouch to the bathroom in the first place, Lelouch's legs were so wobbly.

Lelouch even tossed in a soothing bubble bath, despite the fact that that meant they couldn't wash their hair. A day of unwashed hair wouldn't kill them, but standing up for another minute might.

Suzaku got in first and Lelouch curled up in the secure cage of his arms and legs. "This feels good."

"Hmm… I noticed." Lelouch rubbed against the hard cock resting against his rear. Suzaku returned the favour by reaching around and petting Lelouch's erection.

"I guess the aphrodisiac is still working."

Lelouch nodded, yawning as he shifted for a slightly better angle, wrapping his hand around Suzaku's cock. "Maybe if we make it last, this'll be the last time."

Suzaku laughed. "I never thought I'd say this, but… I kind of hope we don't have to have any more sex tonight."

Lelouch smiled sleepily, resting his head against Suzaku's chest as his hand moved over Suzaku's fully hard erection. "It was fun. You're right, I should relax more, go with the flow."

"Hmm… if you say so." Suzaku pressed his lips to Lelouch's head, matching Lelouch's pace with his own hand around Lelouch's cock. "But I kinda like it when you get all anal and control-freaky."

"You just like laughing at me."

"That's not _all_ I like…"

The sounds of the water sloshing against the side of the tub with every languid pump was lulling Lelouch into a kind of drowsy daze. Suzaku's hand around his cock, the edge of the water lapping against his stomach and the bubbles ticking and popping against his skin, all the sensations melded into a deep sense of wellbeing. Over the scent of the bubbles and the clean water, Lelouch could smell Suzaku and Suzaku's arousal and he licked his lips in an absent kind of hunger. Suzaku took that as an invitation and lifted Lelouch's head up, tilting it towards him for a lazy kiss that lasted long minutes until Lelouch hummed in pleasure and shifted in Suzaku's lap.

"Lelouch?"

"Mmm?"

"You comfortable?" Suzaku sounded fondly amused and Lelouch realized he was essentially purring and rubbing his head against Suzaku's chest like a cat. He'd probably feel embarrassed about that later, but right now it just felt good and natural.

"Your fingers are all pruney," Lelouch said instead of answering, smiling as Suzaku shook once with a snort of laughter. "It feels good. You feel good."

Suzaku kissed him again and tightened his grip, speeding up. "You feel good too, Lelouch."

Lelouch followed his lead, as his arousal chased away his sleepiness, at least temporarily. The position was kind of awkward, and his wrist was getting sore, but he was close and Suzaku probably was too, if the way he was breathing was any indication. The thought of lying in bed with Suzaku's arms wrapped around him and sleeping, as promising as it had been, was washed away by the reality of Suzaku's hand around his cock, his cock in Lelouch's hand, his chest moving against Lelouch's back as he breathed, the way his lips pressed against the side of Lelouch's head as he sped up further, pushing Lelouch over the edge until he was coming again, almost painfully, past the point of spent.

Suzaku's own orgasm followed, just as dry, even in the water, and Lelouch laughed. "Can we go with the flow after rinsing off and moving to the bed?"

The bubbles complained loudly as Suzaku nodded, unplugging the bath and standing them up. "I want to do this another time." Lelouch looked up at him curiously. "I want to watch you shoot your load in a bubble bath."

Lelouch giggled before he could stop, horrified at himself. Giggling? _Really_? "You're already planning _more_ sex?"

Suzaku nodded seriously. "Not for a while, of course, but now that I know your limits, I'm gonna be more demanding…"

"Drug-enhanced limits!" Lelouch reminded him as Suzaku turned on the shower. "This is hardly real-world experimental conditions… hmm…" Suzaku had decided to win the argument by washing Lelouch's hair. Lelouch conceded. Half his weight was being held up by Suzaku and Lelouch had no idea how he could maintain this level of energy after… well, everything.

"Next time we'll eat first, and stick to the bedroom."

Lelouch shook his head, but before Suzaku could protest his refusal, added, "A hotel room. Two beds." One for sleeping, and one for… not sleeping.

Suzaku kissed the back of his neck after his hair was rinsed out. "Always thinking."

They were barely dried as they curled up in bed. Lelouch didn't even have the chance to say 'good night' before he was asleep.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Nunnally was due back at noon. It was eleven thirty when Lelouch woke up to see Suzaku smiling at him.

"…were you watching me sleep like a creeper?"

"Good morning to you too." Suzaku leaned forward and kissed Lelouch. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Then Lelouch made the mistake of moving a toe and _everything_ hurt. "Hnnagh…"

Suzaku very carefully didn't laugh. "I thought so." He propped himself up on his elbow and the friction of the blankets sent shock waves through Lelouch's body. "I'm pretty stiff too."

"I think I'm dying."

"Nah…" But Suzaku didn't sound completely certain. Lelouch wished he could lift his head to glare at him. "In any case, Nunnally's gonna be here soon. What d'you want to do?"

"Make the pain stop."

"Right. But. Besides that."

Lelouch stopped whining and started thinking. C.C. would have made herself scarce after they'd gone to sleep (or she was much stupider than Lelouch would have thought) and the house was clean, except for their clothes, still strewn over the bathroom floor, and the dirty plates left over from the sandwiches last night. Early this morning. Whatever.

"Can you move?"

Suzaku could get out of bed and stand up and even walk. Lelouch hated him a little.

"Right. Get me some painkillers first, they should kick in by the time Nunnally gets home, then clean the kitchen and bring our clothes in here." Lelouch felt a little bad about not offering to help, but mostly he felt like he was in agony.

Suzaku seemed to get that. "On it." He bent down to kiss Lelouch's head before dashing off, returning in seconds with three pills and a tall glass of water.

He had to help Lelouch get them down, then kissed him again and left to clean. Lelouch lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, and gingerly tried to move his arms and legs. By the time Nunnally came home, he was sitting up and even half-dressed, although putting on pants still seemed daunting.

Nunnally seemed happy enough talking with Suzaku as Lelouch finally slid his pants on, and made his way to where she and Suzaku were sitting in the sunlight, talking about her sleep over.

When Lelouch walked (in the loosest terms) in, Nunnally looked up, caught between happiness and worry. "Ah, are you feeling better? Suzaku-san said you weren't well…"

"Much better, Nunnally." Lelouch eased himself down in the couch beside her and kissed her head. "Suzaku exaggerates."

Nunnally laughed. "Really? Then what were you and Suzaku-san doing here together, while I was gone?"

Suzaku either laughed or coughed, or coughed to hide his laugh. "Um. We… uh…"

Lelouch finally managed to get that glare out. "Nothing we'll ever do again, Nunnally. I can assure you of that."

Suzaku pouted and Nunnally laughed and Lelouch leaned back, wincing at the bag that was in his way. Suzaku's cleaning skills left much to be desired.

As he moved it, however, Lelouch caught a glimpse of the small green bottle, with at least two more doses left. And as sore as he was, Lelouch couldn't help but mentally run through scenarios.

"Well… not for a while at least."


End file.
